Supernova
by Marquess Mallow
Summary: She was just a carnivorous rabbit with many flaws. But that was okay,he liked her just the same. {you never looked at me so I thought it was safe to say goodbye} T for safety Lots of autocorrects and errors.


Disclaimer:_ If I owned Pandora Hearts, Xerxes would've never died. I don't ship Oz and Alice, they aren't a couple in this story, they are __**friends**__. _

_Prompt: the word "supernova". A supernova outshines any star with its light._

_{make me a supernova, brighter then a star. Shine it when you leave and I'll know where you are.}_

"See? Even Bandersnatch doesn't like you." Alice glared at blue eyed _monster_ that called herself Lily. Lily who was holding the leash to a black furred hound currently growling at Alice. Lily laughed with her ridicolous friends and Alice restrained herself from doing anything rash or reckless. A month ago, Alice would've lunged at them and the dog (dog meat counted as food, right?) and taught them all a lesson but she couldn't, not now. Not when her sister Alyss had been locked up in the local mental hospital, nicknamed The Abyss since almost everyone suicided there, and her foster mother Core was sick.

"Besides, who'd want to associate with a bunch of loonies like you? Your mum was in the Abyss too, right? I heard she had to be put down. And it was your _uncle Glen who did it. _Isn't your sister there too? Good riddance. I hope she kills herself. She was always going after our homeroom teacher Jack, anyways. Doesn't she know he was just pretending?" Lily sneered, targeting her words at Alice like sharp silvers of ice.

It took all of Alice's willpower not to claw out Lily's eyes. Or eat her dog, Alice didn't get to eat lunch today. But she didn't. Because Alice didn't want to go back home with a note from the principal and miss out on visiting Alyss, her time with her sister was much too precious.

{_you never notice the ticking clock until it's too late}_

"Alice!"

Alice hugged her sister back, worriedly noting that Alyss seemed a little thinner.

"Here. Core was too sick to come today but she told me to give you this." Alice grinned toothily as she handed Alyss another stuffed animal, this time a plush rabbit.

"It's so cute! Oh Alice, Jack visted me today!" At this Alice paled but Alyss didn't notice,"He told me that when I get better he'll take me outside!" Alice wanted to shout and pull her hair, it just wasn't fair! Because of Lacie and Jack and Glen and Lily and _everybody in the world who caused this_ Alice had to grow up. She had to stop picking fights and acting on impulse. She had to go to the pharmacy and protect her sister. She had to bottle everything up just so no one else would get hurt when _she was hurting the most_.

But Alice didn't say any of those thoughts. Just like before, she smiled and nodded and swept everything under a bulging carpet.

"I'm sure you and Jack will have lots of fun."

But sometimes it hurt to lie.

{_you always hurt the ones you love)_

Alice shut the door, made sure Alyss wasn't listening, and screamed.

"AAAARGHHHHHHH!" Alice pulled her hair, stomped her feet, and had a temper tantrum all in the middle of the hallway of a mental hospital.

"Umm." Alice looked up for a moment and spotted a blonde haired boy with the clearest emerald green eyes she'd every seen. He was holding a stack of papers, looked to be her age and was probably a volunteer.

"What? Got a problem?" Alice snapped, until she spotted a container of meat buns ontop of those papers.

"Are you going to eat those?" Alice asked, hand already unconsciously reaching towards those mouth watering buns. Alice may have given up her persona, but she hadn't given up her love of meat.

"You can have them if you want."

For a moment, Alice was pretty sure that golden haired boy had grown a halo. Until her stomache growled and Alice decided it was just the lighting.

{_You were everything until that everything turned to nothing}_

"And that's the story of my pathetic life. These meat buns are pretty good, where'd you get them?"

Somehow this stranger ,who's name turned out to be Oz, had made Alice feel...different. Safer. Possessive, even. Like Oz was something that would always be there. And when you've been losing everything your whole life that kind if feeling was comforting.

Alice noticed Oz staring at her and stared back. But there was...something wrong about his gaze. Although Oz's eyes were a clear green, they had a hazy look to them. Almost like Oz wasn't really there but in his own little world.

_'Maybe he's on drugs' _Alice pondered then quickly dismissed the thought. Naw, guys like Oz didn't take drugs, they helped people who were addicted to drugs.

Right?

_{You never see the mirror, always the reflection. Beware, you never what they're thinking}_

Over time, Oz and Alice became close confidantes. Well, more like Alice confided and Oz listened. But Alice didn't care, he was all she had in the world. Oz was the one person she could trust- Alice just knew in her gut that Oz would never go crazy like Lacie or Alyss, get so sick that just getting out of bed caused a coughing fit of blood like Core or abondoned family without giving reason like Glen.

Yes, Alice trusted Oz. Alice may be reckless and rash, a carnivorous rabbit with many flaws but Oz liked her for who she was.

Or so she thought.

{_you never looked at me so I thought that it was safe to say goodbye}_

"Alyss! Alyss? Alyss!"

Panic shot through Alice's veins as she spotted Alyss's slim figure hanging limply from...a noose made of rope. Alice reached her sister and Alice shook Alyss violently.

"Alyss! You can't die, not yet! Jack still hasn't brought you outside yet!" This couldn't be happening, this was all a dream...right? But there was a note and everything. Jack had done what Alice had always feared: he'd told Alyss the truth, he never really meant anything he had said to her.

And then there was the phone call. Core had died.

Alice couldn't handle it anymore, she started to run. Run down the hall and towards the yard where Oz usually was. Oz. Oz could help Alice, Oz would make Alice feel better. Oz would make a world for just the two of them. Oz would-

Oz wasn't there. But Gilbert was. Gilbert, the lone seaweed head who followed Oz around like a lost puppy.

"Seaweed head, where's Oz." It was an order, not a question. And maybe it was because of the look on her face, or maybe it was because of what he had to say but Gilbert didn't retort to Alice's jab. No, he did not. But what Gilbert had to say was far worth.

"Rabbit...Oz died. Oz used to take drugs, he said he was better and that he didn't need them anymore but..turns out he was still addicted. He died of a drug overdose." Gilbert looked at Alice sadly.

"No.." Alice couldn't believe it yet it all made horrible sense. The way Oz never looked directly at her. The haze in his eyes.

All of these disaster made her horrifying true sense. How Lacie was always a little morbid, dancing the bloody rain and laughing. Glen, as he gazed at Lacie sadly. The way she looked at Jack at the way he looked at Alyss. How she could no longer live without him. The doctor said that Core would never get better. And now Oz. It was too much for Alice to handle.

{_Tears are for the weak because the weak need them the most}_

She stood there and watched as they came to her.

"Im sorry...I didn't mean for them to actually die..." Lily shifted uncomfortably as Alice stared her down. "Look, can we just get this over with? I mean, I'm tired and everything and I said sorry so-"

Alice lunged and Lily came crashing down. Bandersnatch growled and somebody pulled her off of Lily. Alice was free to do whatever she wanted for the first time, to be rash and reckless. But somehow it didn't feel as good as she thought it would. Because there was a hole and Alice knew it would never be filled. Ever. Because her rock was gone and how could Alice live on?

"Oz..."

{_make me a supernova, brighter then a star. Because when you die then I'll know where you are}_

**Author's Note**

_Well that was depressing. Just a quick note that Core is actually the core of the abyss. Comment or like, ne?_


End file.
